Birthday Gifts
by E.B. Cameron
Summary: Did you ever wonder what would have happen if Catherine had noticed the present sitting on her windowsill after she went into the photo booth with Evan in the episode Saturn Returns? Here's what I would've liked to have think what happened.


**Did you ever wonder what would have happen if Catherine had noticed the present sitting on her windowsill after she went into the photo booth with Evan? Here's what I would've liked to have think what happened. This is a one shot. **

**Oh and if you have twitter I hope you follow me, beasties need to stick together. ebcameron89**

* * *

**Birthday Gifts**

**BY: E. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own BATB CW Does**

* * *

**Vincent**

I couldn't help but feel a hint of jealousy run through me as Catherine and some guy went into the photo booth with her. They were laughing, and looking like they are having a good time and I hated it that I couldn't be the guy to be doing that with her, laughing along with her.

Lately I don't know why I've been getting these feelings whenever I notice Catherine getting hit on by some guy. When they hit on her, I just wanted to, I shake my head, telling myself to calm down as I thought, we are just friends right? Besides, I could never provide her the things she deserves. Someone who can give her a normal life, a normal life that she doesn't have to constantly look over her shoulder, or lie to anyone. Yes, she's better off with someone like this guy, rather than someone like me. I don't why it happened, well I knew part of the reason why I felt it, but I soon then felt the beast inside of me, wanting to come out and reveal itself when….

**~BATB~**

**Catherine**

"Evan!" I exclaimed, pushing him back a little with my hands, surprised that he would even make a move that bold on me, then again he is slightly drunk tonight. Okay, well maybe more than slightly. Whatever the reason, what he did was uncalled for. I wiped my head across my lips, wanting to erase the taste of the lips that were just on mine a split second ago.

"I'm sorry, Cat, I…" Evan started to say as he took notice of my reaction. I shake my head.

"It's alright, you're not thinking straight right now, let's just forget that this ever happened…" I said as I started to get out of the photo booth, and the second I got up, I felt a hand on my arm, preventing me from going any further.

"Evan?" I questioned him.

"We didn't take a third photo…" I raised my eyebrow at him. "I promise I'll behave this time." He said, with a cheeky smile on his face. Well I thought, what's the harm? If one more picture will make him happy and forget that the previous photo ever happened, then I'll take one more photo with him.

"Oh, alright, but this is the last one Evan Marks." I said sternly as I sat next to him.

"Yes, Mam." He said as he wrapped an arm around me and I let him, deciding to not argue with him anymore. Evan can be such a huge flirt, part of the many reasons I could never date him. Yes he is a nice guy, just not my type. I waited impatiently with Evan's arm around my shoulder and finally the camera flashed and two minutes later we stepped out of the booth.

""Happy Birthday Cat." He said as he gave me a hug, I hugged him back just to be polite.

"Thanks Evan." He released me from the hug and walked into the living room to join the others. I decided to hang back a little as I looked at the photo strip, of Evan and I, it had all of them, including the one where he kissed me. I don't know why, but when he kissed me, I couldn't help but think of Vincent.

I wished so much he could be here with me, but as much as I wished that to happen, I knew he couldn't be here with me. A smile formed on my face then, as the thought of driving over to the warehouse later crossed my mind. If he can't be here at my party, well then I'll just have to bring my party to him. I suddenly couldn't wait for the party to be over.

I sigh as I tuck the photos of Evan and I into my back pocket, and it's then that I turn and look out towards the fire escape, my eyes widened in surprise when I notice the wrapped gift, sitting on the window seal, with silver wrapping paper and neatly tied bow wrapped around the box. I smiled, knowing exactly who would be out there, sitting on my fire escape.

Before I walk over there I quickly shut the door to my room, thinking the party can handle my being away from them if only a few short minutes. If I were lucky they wouldn't even notice my absence. I walked over to the window and peaked around the corner to see Vincent sitting there on the fire escape steps.

**Vincent**

I have to say I was surprised a little to see Catherine. I had thought after that guy kissed her, she would be with him and not even notice the present I had sitting there on her windowsill, but she had noticed it and she's looking at me with a beautiful smile on her face.

"Vincent, what are you…?" She started to ask me.

"I couldn't come to your party, but I still wanted to give you something…"

"You didn't have too…" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I wanted to…"

"Thank you…" Catherine glanced back at her door and I knew she didn't really want to get back to her party, but she shouldn't stay away too long, someone would realize she's missing, and come looking for her. "You should probably, ah, go back to your party before they come looking for you…" Catherine gave me a small smile after she looks back at her bedroom door.

"I'd rather be here with you." She said and I grinned a little at her response. "Besides, I'd like to open my present…" As she starts to climb through the window, I then hold my hand up, stopping her, and she frowned at me. "Unless you don't want me to open…." She started to say and I shake my head.

"No it's not that Catherine." I mumbled.

"Then what is it?" She asked me, still holding my gift in her hand, giving me a concerned look.

"You should go back to your party…have some fun…" Catherine shakes her head.

"I'd rather…"

"I know, you'd rather be with me, trust me when I say I'd rather you be here with me too, but I'll wait, and when everyone goes home, I'll be here waiting for you…" Catherine smiled.

"I think I like that idea…." Catherine said, still smiling. "Will you keep this for me until I return…I want to open it with you." Catherine handed me her gift I got her.

"Of course. You, go have fun. Okay?" I told her, wanting her to have fun on her birthday, to enjoy this birthday party that I know she didn't want to have.

"Okay…" She said and before she headed towards the door she looked back at me once more.

"I still be here…" I said.

"I know, I just wanted to say thank you…"

"For what?"

"For the gift…"

"You didn't even open it yet…" Catherine shrugged her shoulders.

"I know I'll still love it, no matter what it is…" I smiled at Catherine and watched her leave the room, walking back towards a crowd of people that waited to celebrate her birthday with her, and I waited on the fire escape, listening to her friends and family talking and the music playing, and I felt really good tonight, knowing that in a few short hours, Catherine will be sitting here with me, on the fire escape, opening her present.

**~BATB~**

**Catherine**

The second I stepped out of my room, Heather came up to me and handed me a glass of wine.

"There you are big sis…I was getting worried after you went into the photo booth with Evan and you didn't come out with him." Heather said as she wrapped her arm around my shoulders and started leading me over towards the kitchen. I glanced over at Evan who seems to be in a deep conversation with Joe about something and he didn't look at me, not once.

I sighed in relief, hoping that he already forgot what happened back in the photo booth only a few minutes ago. I frown slightly as I wondered if Vincent had noticed the move Evan made on me. I hope he didn't, if he did I would have to make sure he knows that it was Evan who kissed me, and that I didn't return the kiss.

At that last thought, I then found myself wondering, did I have feelings for Vincent? I mean we are just friends right? Why would I then be wondering about Vincent's reaction to Evan kissing me if we were just friends? "Is something going on between the two of you?" Heather asked me, knocking me out of my thoughts and I tear my gaze away from Evan, shaking my head.

"No. Most definitely not." I said sternly. It may be true that Evan's a nice guy, but the only thing I'll ever think of him as, is a good friend, nothing more.

"Are you sure?" She pressed.

"Yes. I'm sure."

"Yes, what?" Tess asked me as she walked over. Oh, great just what I needed, hopefully Heather wouldn't…. "Hey, how's the birthday girl…?" I shake my head and before I could reply Heather points over to Evan, great just great Heather.

"Oh, I was just questioning Cat if something is going on between her and Evan…"

"Whoa, when did this…Cat why didn't you tell me?"

"Cause there's nothing to tell, nothing happened. Okay? Can you guys just drop it already…?" I asked them, well somewhat snapped at them a little, as I brushed past them, giving Heather my wine as I did so.

Now would be a great time for everyone to go home. I never wanted a party in the first place, but Heather against my wishes, decided to throw me one anyways. Thankfully some people have already started to leave and there were only about twenty people or so that still stayed and talked, ate some food, and even danced and all that I could think about though, is Vincent, sitting there and waiting for me on my fire escape, at least I hope he will still be there when I return, sitting on my fire escape.

**~BATB~**

**Catherine**

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" I turned to face Heather as she stood in front of everyone. "I'd like to make a toast to Catherine Chandler, my big sister, and wish her a happy birthday. To Catherine!" Everyone chanted back. "To Catherine," as they raised their glasses and drank some wine and finally after what seemed like forever, I stood by my door, and shook hands, received hugs from others and birthday wishes as everyone left. Sighing I close the door behind the last person, which happened to be Tess and before she left she gave me a hug and wished me happy birthday and I'd have to say I had enough happy birthday's to last me a life time. I then close the door and lean my back against it.

"Why is it I'm getting the feeling you didn't like my surprise…" Heather said, sounding somewhat hurt…I frown at her and walk over to her and give her a hug.

"I'm sorry Heather if it seems that way, I really loved it, especially the photo booth, I'm just a little tired…" Heather frowned, looking slightly disappointed.

"I guess we can have a movie night tomorrow night then?" She asked me and I nod my head, smiling at her.

"Sounds great, but if you don't mind I think I'll turn in. It really was a great party sis." I told her as I gave her one more hug. "Thank you."

"You're welcome and Cat…" I gave her a look that said don't you dare even think… "Happy Birthday." She said and she quickly went to her before I could say anything back at her. I looked around my apartment noticing the mess that my guests had made for me, but shrugged it off and thought, I can clean that up tomorrow. Right now Vincent waited for me on my fire escape.

**~BATB~**

**Vincent**

As I listened to the guests leaving I knew it would be soon that I would get to see Catherine and we would be able to have some time alone with out any interruptions. Something I'm definitely looking most forward too. Even though I hated not being able to be with her at her party, not being able to be introduced to her friends and family, being alone with her is something I loved all the more.

I then looked at the window when I heard her bedroom door open and I knew right away it's her, a smile forms on my face. I couldn't help but think, despite the fact of who and what I am, she still wants to be with me, and every moment I have with Catherine, I'll always remember and cherish. I sat here on the fire escape, waiting for her to come out to join me.

**~BATB~**

**Catherine**

After shutting my door and making sure Heather is sound asleep, I grab a lightweight jacket to take out onto the fire escape with me. I don't know why I did it, but I checked my hair and make up before walking over to the window, hoping that Vincent would still be here, waiting for me, like he said he would. The present still sat in the same place when I first saw it, on my windowsill, and I couldn't help but smile. I had waited all night for this moment.

"Vincent?"

"I'm still here Catherine. I'd wait all night for you." He said and I swallowed a lump in my throat, feeling a little nervous. Something's different about Vincent tonight and I couldn't help but wonder if he has the same feelings that I feel about him? I guess I would find out.

"How was your party?" I shrugged my shoulders as I looked out at the window.

"It was alright."

"I know you're not much into parties…" He said, surprising me somewhat with his statement and I raised my eyebrows at him.

"How do you…?" I start to ask him as I climb out of my window and take a seat next to Vincent on the fire escape, holding his present in my lap. He shrugged his shoulders and gave me a small smile.

"You know how I said, I would check in on you, just to make sure that you were safe?" I nod my head. "One of the times that I checked on you was during your birthdays…"

"Vincent…" I said, somewhat touched that all these years he was watching over me, not once, not even twice but a few times a year.

"And all those years, I wanted to give you something for your birthday…." I give him a small smile.

"Now you can…speaking of, can I open my present now?" I asked him, wanting to lighten the mood a little bit.

"Of course, I only hope you like it…" He said as he picked up my present and handed it to me.

"I'm sure I'll just love it…" I told him as I carefully and slowly opened the present. Vincent gave me a strange look and I arched an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"I just figured you were the kind of girl who would rip her presents open…"

"I just wanted to…" I start to say and then said. "Oh heck with it…" I said as I ripped open the beautiful wrapping paper. Vincent chuckled.

"Now that's the Catherine I know…" I flashed a smile at him as I opened the box that contained a set of flannel pajamas and instantly I felt a tear fall down my cheek as I remembered my mom giving me flannel pajamas.

"Catherine, I can, take them back if you don't…" Vincent started to say, in somewhat of a hurt voice. I shake my head and reach my hand up to wipe away a tear that had fallen down my cheek, more of them threatened to come but I kept them back.

"No. No. Vincent that's not…" I sniffled a little before giving him a small smile. He reached his hand up and brushed away at another tear. "It's just, I just thought of my mom and how she, how she used…used to get me flannel pajamas and…" I said between little sniffles. I wiped away at more tears, and smiled.

"I'm sorry, Catherine, I didn't mean, I thought…" I shake my head again, and I lay my hand on top of Vincent's, giving it a small squeeze as I said.

"Please don't think that I don't like them Vincent, I love them, it's just it brought back a memory…"

"I can still…"

"No Vincent, I love them, in fact they're the best gift I received tonight…" I told him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Vincent said as I fold the pajamas and lay them back into the box, and putting the lid on them, sitting the box right below my feet. We let a few minutes go by, as we sit and enjoy each other company, it's then that I think back to the surprised kiss that I received from Evan back in the photo booth, thinking that well wondering if he saw the kiss Evan gave me. If he did, I wanted to, I don't know why I wanted to, but I felt he should know that I didn't return it.

"Vincent?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you, um, see the…"

"The what?" I don't know why I felt so nervous asking him if he saw what happened between Evan and I.

"The kiss, between Evan and I…"

"Catherine you don't owe me an…"

"So you did see it?" I questioned him.

"Catherine…"

"Vincent, I want you to know that there's nothing going on between Evan and I. He kissed me, and I pushed him away. We're just friends." I told him.

"Catherine, it, you don't need to…"

"I know I don't need to Vincent. I just thought that, well that you would like to know."

"Thank you for telling me, but Catherine who you kiss is really none of my business…"

"Vincent…"

"No really, Catherine, it's not, I mean, we're just friends anyways, I mean that's all we are…" I frown a little at Vincent, feeling I don't know exactly why, but I couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed when he said that. Maybe I was wrong, maybe he doesn't have feelings for me, and maybe I shouldn't have said anything about the kiss at all.

"If that's…"

"I'm sorry Catherine, I'm ruining your birthday, I should just, I, should just go…" I instantly take a hold of his hand, preventing him from even getting up. I didn't want him to go and I found myself wishing I didn't even bring up that kiss. "Catherine?" He looked at me questionably.

"Please, Vincent, stay, I'm sorry if I did anything that…and for the record you are far from ruining it, you're the best part of it Vincent." I said, wanting to make him feel better. Vincent shakes his head.

"You didn't do anything Catherine…"

"Will you stay?" I asked him again. Secretly hoping that he would stay here with me, I waited all night to be alone with him, I certainly didn't want it ending anytime soon and I hope he felt the same way, because I would be disappointed if he didn't.

"Catherine…"

"No please, Vincent, stay, I'm sorry I even brought up the kiss, I just thought you would've liked to have known that I didn't return, that I pushed him away, you know what, let's forget I even said anything, and start over…."

"You pushed him away?" Vincent said, so much for forgetting about it, that only confirmed one thing for me and that's that he might feel something more towards me than just friendship. Apparently he hadn't heard it when said that the first time. I nod my head as I tuck a strand of hair behind my ear, suddenly feeling a little nervous. Vincent sits back down beside me and it's then that he notices my hand on top of his.

"Yes, I pushed him away Vincent…"

"I don't see why you would, I mean he can give you everything, you can have a normal life, you wouldn't have to keep secrets…"

"Where's this coming at? Vincent, I don't have feelings for him, okay. So…" I started to say as I laced my fingers with his, realizing how perfectly my hand fits in his. "So, let's forget about this, you know I don't have feelings for Evan, forget about him, okay? I just want to spend this time with you…speaking of I couldn't wait to leave the party…" I added trying to change the subject.

"But you love parties?"

**Vincent**

I teased Catherine and that got me a light punch in the side from her. I chuckled and she glared at me playfully. "I hate them and you know it, well you would if you stopped by and checked on me during my birthdays." Catherine pointed out to me.

"I suppose that is true, but come on they can't be all that bad, there's drinks, food, music and dancing…" Catherine frowns a little as she stands up, but I don't let get of her hand. "Catherine, where are you…?" I start to ask her.

"You must be hungry Vincent…I can go and get you…"

"Catherine, I'm fine…really…" I told her and she nods her head and sits back down beside me. I noticed then that I'm still holding her hand, but do not let go of it, not wanting to let go as I like how her hand seems to fit perfectly in mine.

"Thank you…"

"For what?" I asked her.

"Staying, waiting for me, the flannel pajamas." Catherine shrugged her shoulders and she had this look on her face.

"Catherine, what is it?

"It's just, I wish you could've been there Vincent, inside there, taking photo booth pictures with me, maybe even dancing…but this is nice though, just you and me sitting here on our spot…" I raise my eyebrow at her.

"Our spot?"

"Yep." She said with a grin on her face and it's then that I notice her shivering a little bit.

"Are you cold Catherine?"

"No…" Always so stubborn, I thought, but that's one of the things I love about her.

"Catherine…" I said in a concerned voice.

"Alright, maybe I am, but just a little…" She said, giving in and it's then that I hesitantly wrapped my arm around her shoulders, and she surprised me when she leaned her head against my shoulder.

Maybe I did feel more than just friendship towards Catherine, I thought and maybe because she mentioned about the kiss, how she pushed Evan away, perhaps she has feelings for me more than just friendship? I wouldn't question it tonight though, tonight I just wanted to enjoy this moment here with her, cause; soon I would have to head back.

**Catherine**

We just sat there, looking at the night sky, city lights and Vincent had his arm wrapped around me, holding me close to him, almost in a protective way and I didn't want to move from this spot. I wanted to stay like this all night, but I know it would soon have to end, that Vincent would have to go back to the warehouse and this night would be all but a memory. A memory I am likely never to forget.

"I should probably get going soon." Vincent said as if reading my thoughts. "I don't want to, but…" I reluctantly lift my head from his shoulder and give him a small smile.

"It's okay, I understand, I should probably get some sleep." I said as I started to yawn.

"I'm happy you liked your present."

"I loved it Vincent and thank you for being here, it, for what it's worth, it really meant a lot to me and I'd have to say this is the best birthday I've had in a long time." I said and Vincent smiled at that.

"Have a good night Catherine." He said as he then surprisingly leaned in and kissed my cheek before removing his arm from my shoulders and standing up. He looked down at me and said.

"Happy Birthday." Before leaping off of my fire escape. I watched him as he did so, and kept on watching him run down the alley until I couldn't see him anymore. I then reached up my hand to my cheek, still feeling the touch of lips on my right cheek, and that put a smile to my face. Yes, it was a happy birthday one of the best birthdays I have ever had.

* * *

**What did you guys think of this one shot? Reviews would be greatly appreciated. **


End file.
